1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an integral match-cigarette case, and more particularly, to an integral match-cigarette case constructed in such a way that a pack of matches is integrally formed with a cigarette case in which a plurality of cigarettes are stored thereby providing the user of the cigarettes not only with a means to store the cigarette but also with a means to light the cigarette in the same container.
2. Background Information
Generally, a person who smokes has to carry a separate igniting means such as a match or lighter, in addition to the package storing or holding the cigarette. However, it is inconvenient for one to carry a match, lighter, or the like in addition to the package of cigarettes. This is especially so in the summer or in those situations where the clothing fails to provide sufficient pockets. Also there are those of us who are inclined to misplace the separate igniting means.
Presently disposable gas lighters are used which presents a disposable problem in that land fills are being depleted and residual gas may remain to further pollute the environment. Such lighters are also dangerous in that they may explode during normal use.
Accordingly, to solve the aforementioned problems, an invention described in Korean U.M. Registration No. 90-53204, by the same inventor, Yeung Joon, Yoo, on Dec. 1, 1990 has been presented. In this application, a match case is constructed to be attached to a cigarette case so that the cigarette can be readily lit, and the match case can be disposed easily with the cigarette case after use. However, although the match case has an inherent advantage in that it can be easily attached to a cigarette case or a pulse, it requires a rather complex method for manufacturing.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an integral match-cigarette case constructed in such a way that a plurality of matches is integrally formed with the cigarette case for storing the plurality of cigarettes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an integral match-cigarette case design which decreases the number of steps to manufacture the case.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an integral match-cigarette case which is very economical to manufacture.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an integral match-cigarette case which may be manufactured with biodegradable materials.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an integral match-cigarette case which is easy to use.
An advantage of the present invention is the easy of manufacturing the integral match-cigarette case by utilizing a single sheet to form a separate storage containers for the matches and for the cigarettes.
The preceding objects should be construed as merely presenting a few of the more pertinent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to both the summary of the invention and the detailed description, below, which describe the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.